1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix type of organic light emitting display device may be driven by an analog driving method or a digital driving method. Analog driving methods produce grayscale values of data with variable voltage levels. Also, making an integrated circuit (IC) driver implementing an analog driving method has proven to be difficult for larger and higher resolution panels.
The digital driving method produces grayscale values by causing an organic light emitting diode to emit light with a variable time duration. In comparison to analog driving methods, a simpler IC structure may be used to implement the digital driving method. Therefore, the digital method may be more suitable for high resolution panels. Also, digital driving methods operate based on on- and off-states of a driving thin film transistor (TFT) that may be less influenced by image quality deterioration as a result of TFT characteristic deviation. Therefore, digital driving methods may be more suitable larger size panels.